A significant contribution to susceptibility to environmental hazards is made by the individual?s nutritional status. More than 50 UNC investigators conduct research in human nutrition. Within this research base in nutrition, several scientists have been innovators in developing and popularizing the techniques needed to study dietary exposures as they modulate responses to environmental agents. The investigators propose, through a Nutrition Core facility, to involve a broader group of investigators in the deployment of these methodologies in environmental health research. The Core will adapt and translate expertise in nutrient biomarker analysis and diet assessment for inclusion in environmental population-based studies. Because UNC-CH is one of eight national NIDDK-funded Clinical Nutrition Research Units, they propose to add environmental research-specific components to this existing facility, thereby creating enhanced services for environmental researchers at modest cost. The aims of this Core are: 1) to enhance the capacity of UNC investigators to conduct research on human nutrition as a modulator of response to environmental agents; 2) to provide expertise, facilities and measurement capabilities that might otherwise not be available to the individual investigator; 3) to increase opportunities and incentives for collaboration in research between nutrition, toxicology, and population-based arms of environmental health research; and, 4) to attain cost efficiencies that will facilitate this research.